


Loved

by MeganLouise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ??!Reader, Dirty Minded Thor, Endless fluff, F/M, Loki's POV, probably ooc Loki and Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Loki had no clue how he had fallen in love with a human after all that had happened but one night he starts to figure it out.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally for a marvel writing challenge where I chose a prompt and a character. I chose the quote “I didn’t realize you had such a passion for art museums” and this is my first Marvel fic so please be nice.

He did not know how it happened. Him, the prince of Asgard, the rightful king of Jotunheim and the God of Mischief had fallen in love with a human. He met her while he was on Earth with his brother and he was mesmerized right away by her beauty and soon after her intelligence once he got to know her a bit more. The fact she was not afraid of him even after all he had done on Earth had shocked him the most but it had made him fall in love with her more. He did not know what it was about her, but she had something a bit different about her and she started to change him for the better, much to his dear brother’s excitement.

“I am happy for you, Loki. You do deserve some happiness but I never expected it to come in the form of a human since you hate humans so much,” Thor told him one day while he was getting ready for a surprise date since he had let Y/N choose this time. He had chosen last time and they went ice skating which they both enjoyed a lot and it reminded him of home in a slight way when him and Thor used to go skating as children when the lake near the palace froze up.

“I do not hate humans, brother,” he looked over at Thor and scowled as he finished getting ready for his date. “It’s just that I do not like them. There is a difference between hate and like but Y/N, she is different and there is something about her that makes me feel things that I have never felt before.”

He saw his brother smirk and chuckle quietly. “My Gods! Not like that, brother.” He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him which he dodged and started laughing.

“Whatever you say, dear brother,” he watched him stand up and stretch his arms.”I do need to get going but I do mean it when I say I’m happy for you.” Thor patted him on the shoulder and made his way out leaving him alone until he checked the time and saw he only had ten minutes before he had to pick her up.

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself, looking in the mirror and checking if his suit was okay, since Y/N had told him to dress formal so he decided to go with his classic black suit, before using his magic to teleport to her house as he did not have time to get there by car and he also used his magic to put a massive bouquet of white roses in his hand. Y/N had told him that they were her favourites so he always got her a bouquet of them for every time they met.

He knocked on the door and his eyes widened when Y/N opened it. She was wearing a long, green dress with matching earrings, necklace and the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. She looked like an Asgardian Goddess, actually if he had to admit she looked even more beautiful than a Goddess.

“Wow, my love. You look stunning.” That was all he could say as she made him speechless for the third time since he met her which had never happened before.

She blushed a deep red, gracefully taking the roses from his hand. “Thank you, Loki. I-I was saving this dress for a special occasion.” He saw her quickly run inside to put the roses in a vase before making her way back to him. “We better get going as we don’t want to be late.”

He linked his arm with hers and looked at her. “Any hint as to where we are going as it must be somewhere very grand.”

“It is a surprise but I am sure you will appreciate it a lot.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek and once they were outside, he saw that there was a black car waiting for them with a driver stood in front of it.

When they arrived at their destination, he saw that they were outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art and that there was an event going on.

“ **I didn’t realize you had such a passion for art museums** ,” he looked at her and led her out of the car and up the stairs into the museum, noticing all the cameras and peoples’ stares. However, he did not mind them one bit. “Also, how did you manage to get invitations to an event like this?”

She smiled softly, looking up at him and reaching down to hold his hand tight. “That is another thing you now know about me; I love art. I have since I was a little girl and I have a piece that I have been working on that I am unveiling here. You need to see it.”

He found out that the piece of art was a painting of him. He was shocked and surprised until she kissed him deeply and whispered.

“You are a living piece of art, my everything and I want the world to know how much I love you”

At that moment, maybe he knew why he had fallen in love with her all months ago. She was the only person outside of his family that loved him for who he was and made him feel loved which is all he had ever truly wanted.


End file.
